The Distorted Trinity
by Crazyman321
Summary: Established by Champion of the Kanto region, Red. The Red Academy is a school south of Kanto and East of Hoenn. Will the school get more than it bargains for when 3 very "special" students decide to attend this year? Accepting fan OCs.
1. That Unusual Day, Part 1

Hello, and welcome to my newest story. It'll be a long ride, but one I hope you'll enjoy as I've been planning to do this for a while now. If you're interested in submitting an OC the template will be at the bottom.

One quick note, fully italicized speech is usually thoughts. If it's ever anything else you'll likely be able to tell.

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**That Unusual Day, Part 1

* * *

  
**

"Damnit, don't let up now! Restrain them!"

A gray haired man in an all black suit commanded to the men around him. The sun above them was blotted out by an inky darkness as the area seemed like it had been to hell and back. Destruction littered the location ruins as a pillar's base gave way and it fell to the ground, forcing the man to leap to his side in order to avoid being crushed. He grunted light before pulling out a white and red sphere and tossing it forward.

"Stop these beasts with a thunder wave!" The creature he had summoned from the pokeball nodded and released a thin stream of electricity at the three enormous creatures hidden in the shadows. Moving with surprising quickness they avoid the attack however.

Soon one of the other men scattered around the ruins approached. Like everyone else there but their leader, he was clad in an all black suit with a red R on the front. "Sir, we've lost most of our men and I've already radioed back to base. They say they can't send anymore reinforcements to Spear Pillar." Just then the peak of Mt. Coronet shook violently as the beasts roared with anger.

A blue quadrupedal revealed itself from the shadows and roared once more, this time releasing heavy shockwaves with each bellow. Soon, the men's pokemon were dropping like flies. Although his underlings were retreating back down the mountain at this point, the gray haired man regained his composure and rushed forward, a long red chain in hand. They won't get away, not while right in front of me," he muttered to himself, throwing the chain forward.

As it grew close a blast of energy was fired from the darkness that sent the chain to the ground. The three figures all disappeared and the sky soon began to clear. "Sir, they got away." The gray haired man shook his head and began to dust himself off.

"It's fine. I know exactly where they're headed. Prepare to move out men."

x-x-x-x

A brown haired child, likely no older than 13 was pedaling his bike through the route at a leisurely pace. He had brown hair managed to reach just about chin level and an overall relaxed atmosphere about him. He wore a short sleeve black top with a long sleeve red top underneath and blue jeans. He looked to the small blue device attached to his wrist, a poketch.

"Hm, still on route 214? I should still be able to make it to Sunyshore in time though." The boy's bike came to a sudden stop however as the noisy screeches of a pokemon could be heard nearby. He climbed from the bike and approached a few small children were standing in a circle where the sounds were coming from.

He approached rather curiously and looked to the center to see a crying Starly and frowned slightly. "Mister, we don't know what's wrong with it." The children cried together. The teen pulled off his backpack and began to wrap a bandage around the flying type's wing. As he went to work, the pokemon slowly calmed itself until the Starly was completely silent.

Once finished, he held the Starling Pokemon in his hand and climbed up a few branches to put it in a nest. The children all look wide eyed to the pokemon savior. He simply laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well, I could tell by it's small size that the Starly was a newborn. It probably just fell out of the tree while its mother went out to do something."

Sure enough, a rather large Staraptor dropped into the nest and glared at the children below. "It's the mother, you can tell it's female due to the smaller white spot on its forehead," he noted as the Predator Pokemon began to caw at them in an angry fashion. The children looked up with fear though the brown haired boy stood still and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, we're sorry and mean no harm." With that he led the kids away from the tree. Once in the clear zone they all burst into loud applauds and screaming. "Woah, mister, you can talk to pokemon?"

"Haha, kind of, but…crap!" He shouted in frustration the moment his eyes caught site of the time displayed on his poketch. _"I spent way too much time here. I'm gonna be late at this rate!" _Moving with haste, he climbed back on to his bike and prepared to leave, but not before the children asked one final question.

"Wait, what's your name?" One asked before another child cut in. "How are you so smart?"

The teen just laughed again, "My name is Ken Silas. As for why I know so much, guess it's only natural for someone who wants to be a pokemon caretaker." Not having much more time to spare than he already had, Ken pedaled as his feet would allow and took off down the route.

Some time had passed since that event, and the pokemon caretaker to be was moving with haste toward his destination. "Yes, making good ti…" The boy was suddenly cut off as something emerged from shrubbery and slammed into his front wheel, causing Ken to go scrambling to the ground.

The figure just continued running down a side path on the route. Shortly afterwards another figure emerged. This one was clearly human though. His hair was black and spiky and his eyes determined. He wore a red T-shirt with a khaki vest over it and black jeans. In one hand was a pokeball and a pokedex in the other. The only reason he really recognized the pokedex was because he had one himself in his backpack.

"Grah, it's getting away! Hey, you won't mind right? Of course not. Thanks." The guy was speaking so fast Ken could hardly tell what had just happened. He blinked a few times just to be sure what his eyes were seeing was really happening. That guy just stole his bike? Wait, he did!

"Stop, come back here!" It was a bit late for this as the boy had already disappeared down the alternate route. Ken clinched his fist and gave chase. He had lost sight of the guy a while back, but was hoping to find any clues he could manage. "Almost got ya!" Ken quickly spun around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. He could spot the guy rushing into a cave near the lake they were standing by.

The teen raised an eyebrow while staring at his poketch. "There's no lake shown on here?" Shrugging it off in order to avoid wasting any more time he rushed into the cave's entrance. "Turnback Cave, eh?" He murmured while looking at his poketch again, "Pretty inviting name there."

Seeing that the entrance led to three different rooms he simply used the coin flipper app on his device and went straight forward. The room he had entered seemed to be practically the same as the entrance. Though he didn't manage to find the bike thief, he did discover what the boy had been chasing after. It was one of the few Sinnoh pokemon that Ken couldn't recognize by memory and was thus forced to use his pokedex.

"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts." The mechanical voice of the pokedex seemed to startle the creature as it suddenly turned towards Ken and began growling.

"You're right Cranidos. I need to respect your personal space." Ken stepped back towards the cavern entrance, while doing so the pokemon sat down. Ken could tell something was off though; the pokemon's breathing was rather erratic.

Before the teen could really think much more into it though he could see a familiar red bike come flying out of another one of the caverns and dash towards the ancient pokemon. He threw forward a pokeball and released a small chimp like pokemon with orange fur and a flame on its rear. "Chimchar, ember!"

The Cranidos seemed prepared to dodge the attack however it coughed a bit and fell to a knee, taking the attack directly. Ken knew what was going on instantly and rushed forward. "Stop attacking this pokemon. It has been badly poisoned."

The other boy simply shrugged and responded with, "Even better, that should make him easier to catch." Ken frowned lightly and ignored the trainer's response. He instead chose to face the ancient pokemon. Rummaging around in his bag for a bit he eventually found what he was looking for. It was a small pink berry with two leaves extending from the top. "Then what would you do after that? Let it continually suffer until you eventually got to a Pokemon Center?"

He continued, "Cranidos, this is a pecha berry. Eat it and you'll be better." He attempted to inch a bit closer to the creature but was soon met with a powerful headbutt that knocked him to the ground. Ken groaned in pain for a bit, but quickly yelled, "Cranidos, move, now!" The rock type glared to its side and jumped just in time to avoid another ember attack. It roared weakly out of anger, but this roaring was suddenly choked off as Ken threw the berry in its mouth.

The dinosaur like pokemon was prepared to spit out, but the caretaker was too quick and had already managed to get back on his feet and wrestle its mouth shut. The two of them scrambled around a bit, but Ken remained strong and released once he heard the Cranidos swallow.

It started to glare at Ken angrily and seemed prepared to bash the kid with its skull, but the rock type soon noticed that its body didn't feel weak anymore. Letting out a powerful roar, the Cranidos began to smile a bit. Ken couldn't help but do the same at a job well done. "Haha, I don't like to be so forceful, but you're a pretty stubborn pokemon," he joked with the Cranidos.

One person for sure wasn't laughing however. The black haired boy still sitting on top of Ken's bike was fuming at this point. "If that's how it going to be then I'll battle you for it. No one in Twinleaf Town could beat me, Wyatt Blackwood!" Ken simply sighed in response. It was obvious he was getting rather fed up by this point.

"Look I'm not even a pokemon trai…" He stopped at the feeling of Cranidos nudging his leg and stepped forward. The fossil pokemon growled and got into a fighting stance. "You want me to battle with you to get back at him?" The pokemon nodded in response.

Unfortunately, Ken wouldn't get much time to reply on his own as the Chimchar was on the move again. "Chimchar, hit him with another ember." The Chimp Pokemon leaped into the air and shot more bolts of fire their way.

"Ken didn't really know what he was doing, but if Cranidos wanted him to be his battle partner there was no way he could refuse. "Er, dodge and use….Headbutt!" The fossil pokemon listened to these uncertain commands and jumped to the side before leaping up and slamming it's thick skull into the fire type's chest.

Chimchar hit the ground with a heavy thud as Cranidos continued to stand strong. As the two continued to battle a dark haired figure stared at them from one of the other caverns before muttering something to himself and walking away.

"Cranidos, headbutt again!"

"Chimchar, duck and double kick!" The chimp pokemon was able to quickly dive beneath the charging Cranidos and sure enough land two kicks to its chest knocking it backwards and into a pillar at the center of the room. As the rock type began to stand once again.

The battle was soon to continue, but Wyatt's next command was quickly cut off by an explosion going off in the next room over. In that room a gray haired man in an all black suit stepped forward, a red chain in hand.

"You will be mine."

* * *

Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. I meant to add a lot more so I wouldn't have to make this opening 2 parts, but in the end decided to cut it off here. I'll still go ahead and give you guys the template for send in you own OC's. Unfortunately, for plot reasons I will not be accepting OCs for main rival, everything else is fair game however; which means side rivals are alright. Don't be afraid to vary their roles, enemy, companion, etc.

Full name:

Age:

Team: (6 Pokemon, from any of the 5 regions, no legendaries whatsoever, nicknames are optional, and shiny ones are allowed but only one per team. You can include their attacks if you want to. For gen V pokemon we will be using their Japanese names, all the other pokemon will hold their English names)

Dorm: (There will be three dorms. Entei Red for trainers, Raikou Yellow for breeders, and Suicune Blue for Coordinators.)

Year: (The year for the student pretty much reflects their skill. Year one students are usually beginners, with year four students being the best of the best. Of course year two and three is in between that point. The pokemon on your team should reflect the trainer's year. As the story progresses things like this will be defined a bit more, so don't fret if you're unsure on the character at the moment)

Personality:

Appearance:

Hometown:

Other: (Pretty much anything that wasn't covered by the other fields)

Alright, with that much done, see you guys next chapter. Don't forget to hit that review button!


	2. That Unusual Day, Part 2

Alright, been a couple weeks, but I'm here with chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**That Unusual Day, Part 2

* * *

**

"What in the world is going on!"

Wyatt shouted in frenzy as he was knocked off his feet by the force of the explosion. Ken was also lying on the ground, but Cranidos was looking to the next room with a steady gaze. A few moments passed and there was suddenly a monstrous roar that shook the caverns. Cranidos roared back before blindly rushing through one of the exits of their current room.

"Cranidos! Where are you going?" Ken was now on his feet again and running right behind the ancient pokemon. Wyatt was standing as well and began to yell after the two, "Hey, come back! This battle isn't over, you!" He returned Chimchar to its pokeball in a flash of red light and took off after them.

Cranidos had disappeared from Ken's vision long ago due to the pitch black cavern they were going through. He knew he'd catch up eventually however, this was a straight forward path and visible light could be seen at the end. _"I should be relieved by the light at the end of the path, but why do I just feel sick to my stomach. This day is just all too strange."_

Upon reaching the exit the young teen couldn't do anything but stop and stare in awe of what was happening. This room was much larger than the one they had been previously battling in. Spread about were men clad in all black uniforms with Red R's on the front. They all seemed to be commanding various pokemon on a single assault on three pokemon that Ken believed to be nothing more than legend.

The three pokemon seemed to be hovering above the ground with an odd black vortex swirling above them. The first of the three was dark blue in color with what appeared to be bits of metal covering various parts of its body. On its chest was a gem that seemed to resemble a diamond. The next was a bipedal creature with a purplish pinkish colored body. Its neck was long and it had wings upon its back, similarly to the first pokemon it had gems on its body, this time on each shoulder.

The final of the trio was a legless creature with a gray body with black and red stripes across its front side. There were spikes along its sides along with extensions from its backs that appeared to be wings. "Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina." Ken named them all respectively, he was frozen with both awe and fear of what was going on in this cave.

"Sir, they're retreating again!" One of the grunts shouted to a gray haired man in a black suit with the same red R. He grunted and began to swing a red chain around.

"Not after all the time and money I've invested in this." Flinging the chain upwards it split into three separate sections that clung to each of the legendary pokemon. The portal suddenly faded and the pokemon who had been levitating in the air just moments before dropped to the ground.

"This doesn't look go-" Ken started to speak only to be cutoff by something running into him. Actually after opening his eyes, he quickly recognized it was more like a someone; Wyatt Blackwood to be exact. The force of the other teen running into him had been enough to knock them out of the mouth of the cavern and in the middle of the battle zone. The odd men turned and stared at the children as they nervously got back on their feet.

Their leader smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Damnit, get these kids out of my hair now and get back to work!"

At this several of the grunts turned on the two of them, slowly easing towards the boys. "Chimchar, we have to get out of here. Use Ember!" Wyatt released the fire type pokemon again and it proceeded to rain down bolts of fire on the men. It only served as a temporary thing, but this was good enough for Wyatt. "C'mon kid, we have to get out of here." He turned around to get sight of Ken, but the boy was already missing, actually running off in the other direction then where they had come in from.

"Cranidos, we have to go!" Ken yelled across the cavern. One of the grunts was commanding a large purple snake like pokemon to attack Dialga. It rushed in to bite at the legendary pokemon but Cranidos intercepted with a Headbutt that forced the poison type back to the ground. It roared victoriously while standing over its downed opponent.

The grunt growled and quickly retaliated. "Arbok, remove this nuisance, Iron Tail." The snake pokemon quickly flicked its tail outwards and sent the rock type rocketing backwards and into a wall, unconscious. This wasn't it however as the Cobra Pokemon slowly moved in on its fallen prey. "Good, finish the job."

"What are you doing? You can't just go and kill it!" Ken shouted at the grunt who merely shrugged and said, "Watch me, kid." The Arbok sprang forward and prepared to land the finishing bite into Cranidos but found itself biting into nothing but solid rock of the walls. On the ground next to it was a pokeball that rocked a bit before making a clicking noise.

Ken, quick on his feet, rush ahead and snatched the pokeball before running away. "This should keep you safe Cranidos." Ken knew there was no way he'd be able to make it back to where he had come in from, taking the next exit he continued to run ahead until reaching another one of Turnback Caves empty rooms. He was exhausted and out of breath, but at least he was safe for now.

"Alright, now I just need to figure out the way out of here. Kind of difficult seeing as each path just leads to another room that looks exactly the same." He stared at his three possible choices of exits and simply took the one closest to him. He quietly followed the path along until hitting the next room. Unfortunately, this one wasn't anywhere near as peaceful as where he had just come from.

Four grunts were standing in front of Wyatt who was fighting a one sided battle alongside his Chimchar. Before Ken could really decide whether to join in or back out, his 'friend' had already decided for him. "Hey, kid, come lend me a hand, these guys are better than I thought!"

This comment caused the grunts to turn their heads in his direction, two of them already sending out their pokemon towards him. "My name is Ken, not kid. And I told you I'm not a pokemon trainer." He frowned lightly while pulling out a pokeball. _"I definitely can't use Cranidos. Guess I have only one choice." _The pokemon caretaker threw forward the pokeball and released an orange weasel like pokemon with a bright yellow ring around its neck. It had a forked tail and stood on two feet. "Buizel, I know we've never done this before, but you're going to have to battle with me."

The pokemon nodded in response and looked at the two pokemon rushing its way. Seeing as one of the pokemon wasn't from Sinnoh, Ken used his pokedex for necessary info. "Spinarak, The String Spit Pokemon. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands," it said in its usual mechanical tone. The second was easily recognized as a Zubat, some of the most annoying pokemon to run into in caves.

"Zubat, get in there with a Leech Life attack!" The Bat Pokemon swooped down and attempted to bite into Buizel with its fangs, but the water type was too quick for it and dodged to its side, albeit a bit clumsily. "Buizel, counter now with Quick Attack." The pokemon's speed suddenly increased as its body seemed to become a blur before slamming into Zubat.

The flying pokemon fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Spinarak, slow him down." The spider like pokemon nodded and fired a spray of webbing that managed to catch both Buizel and Ken off guard. The water type was caught and wrapped in a light cocoon of silk from shoulders to toes.

"You should really work on your battling skills before challenging Team Rocket, boy. Spinarak, Leech Life." The Spit Silk Pokemon jumped on Buizel and bit into the pokemon with its fangs, slowly but surely draining its energy.

"I don't even know what Team Rocket is; I just want to get out of here so I don't miss my ship. Buizel, your mouth isn't covered. Water Gun!" The pokemon followed its command and sprayed a jet of water from its mouth with enough force to knock the bug pokemon off of it and skidding across the ground.

"Supersonic." The Zubat was back up and let out a high pitched shriek that caused Buizel to begin to stumble around a bit. Ken knew all too well what was happening here.

"Buizel, you have to break out of that webbing and keep fighting." The weasel like pokemon continued to wobble a bit before slamming into the wall repeatedly. Ken grinded his teeth, "He's confused."

"Spinarak, Night Shade!" "Zubat, Wing Attack!" Both attacks hit Buizel directly and caused the pokemon to lose consciousness. Ken reluctantly returned it to his pokeball. "Team Rocket is no joke kids. Now, we're under order to capture you." Ken looked over to Wyatt who had met a similar fate from his opponents.

The Rocket Grunts appeared ready to claim the two of them but stopped and looked over to one of the caverns at the sound of whistling. The tune only grew louder which meant the creator of such a sound was getting closer. A few moments passed before a figure emerged. It was a teenage girl, about fifteen by her appearance. She had dark purple hair that managed to reach to her shoulders and wore black pants with a purple top and open red jacket above it. On the back of the jacket was a flame.

She gave the Rockets and Wyatt and Ken a cold glare before ignoring them and continuing forward. "Stop, you're coming with us as well." She turned around and looked over everyone in the room with an unchanging expression.

"Weak, the entire bunch of you. I have things to do however so I have to make sure you won't get in my way." The girl popped open a pokeball and released a large lobster like pokemon with a star on its forehead. The Rocket Grunts didn't seem to mind another battle as all four of their pokemon stepped forward. "Crawdaunt, Surf!" The lobster like pokemon summoned a huge wave of water beneath it that crashed into all four pokemon and the rockets.

By the time the waters had subsided the entire group was knocked out, an event that left Ken and Wyatt in awe. "She must be a skilled trainer," Ken mumbled to himself. Wyatt on the other hand was on his feet and bouncing around like a child on a sugar rush. "So powerful! You must battle me!"

The mysterious girl simply walked out of the room saying, "I don't dirty my hands dealing with trash." Wyatt fumed with anger and prepared to give chase before Ken stopped him.

"First priority is getting out of here, especially with both of us having no usable pokemon." Wyatt sighed reluctantly as the two took the same path the girl had followed. Ken figured she knew her way around this place, or at least knew it better than the two of them. As they prepared to hit the exit two massive pokemon burst through the wall and began to wrestle around a bit.

One of them was one of the three pokemon Team Rocket was after, Palkia. The other was an enormous serpent like creature covered in blue scales. The man controlling this was a Rocket Member but his uniform was white instead of black. "Gyarados, keep it up." The dragon like pokemon attempted to wrap around Palkia but the legendary pokemon simply grabbed its tail and flung the water type into the wall, causing it to crumble as well.

With all the destruction being done to Turnback Cave's interior the entire structure was beginning to get rather unstable. This was evident by the rumbling and collapse of several of the pillars. In on part of the room even some of the ceiling had caved in. "Even in a weakened state the Spatial Pokemon is this powerful." Ken nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of a familiarly cold yet feminine voice behind him.

It was the girl with Her Crawdaunt again, but this time around her lips were curled into some oddly twisted smile. Soon enough more Team Rocket members had moved into this room as well as the battle gravitated to Palkia's position with the three legendary pokemon regrouping.

Ken was quick to take cover from what he knew was going to be a dangerous battle, he had to drag Wyatt along with him who kept screaming about this being, "The greatest pokemon battle of all time." From the red chains on the legendary pokemon's bodies electricity began surge around them that caused the trio to falter.

The Rocket Leader stepped forward and grinned. "The Red Chain has done its work men. They're weakened, now let's finish the job." The men began to move forward again but stopped moments later as energy began to gather around the legendary trio. "They're letting out all the stops. Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, and Shadow Force." Dialga's and Palkia's gems began to glow as they let loose blasts of energy upon their attackers.

Giratina had disappeared from sight but soon returned in a more ghost like form before striking down more of the men. With all the damage being added upon previous destruction, Turnback Cave began to collapse in on itself. Rockets started to evacuate but their leader stood his ground. "I won't leave this cave until I've caught these beasts. My goals are nothing without them!"

Amongst the rockets fleeing the scene was Ken, Wyatt, and the mysterious girl from before. As they neared the exit however Ken looked back to see the suffering faces of the legendary pokemon. He stopped and did a complete spin to run back towards them. "I'll free them. I won't leave a suffering pokemon behind when I have the chance to help them. Not again." He grabbed the chain coiled around Dialga's foot and began to pull.

Wyatt turned back as well and began to pull at the red chain on Palkia's tail. "If he won't back down then neither will I. As the greatest pokemon trainer in all of Sinnoh I can't afford to lose to this kid!"

"I told you my name is Ken!"

The dark haired girl had turned back as well, a pokeball in hand and her Crawdaunt at her side. "I can't run like a coward when trash like these two are putting up a fight. I came here to do something I won't leave until I do."

"Stupid children." The leader growled to himself.

Turnback Cave continued to shake down as more and more of the landform was falling apart. Despite their efforts however the chains didn't budge in the slightest. Something strange did happen however. Dialga's and Palkia's gems began to glow as well as Giratina's head crest. The rocky ceiling above them fell down and Ken slammed his eyes shut in preparation for impact.

The sudden booming of a horn caused the teen to awaken with a jump and hit the floor with a heavy thud. He looked around at his surroundings; it seemed to be a small room with a table, a bed, and a door leading to a bathroom. "Wasn't I just in a cave?" He questioned as he opened the door and took a step outside to see open waters beneath him. "I'm on a ship?"

"Began to gather your belongings passengers, we will be arriving at Red Academy within the hour." A voice spoke over the intercom. Sure enough, looking out across the water Ken could see an island.

"So it was a dream?" He began to question, putting his hand in his pockets, what he pulled out though shocked him. It was a small blue gem.

* * *

Alright, hope you guys had fun. Next chapter the excitement of the story will be dropping a bit as we finally get to the school and see some new faces. Stay tuned, keep sending in those characters, and don't forget to review.


	3. Orientation

Sorry to all my fans who have been waiting weeks for this new chapter and to finally see their characters appear. Updates for this story may be a bit slow for just a little while longer, but please bear with me a bit longer. That said, let's start the show.

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**Orientation

* * *

**

"Begin to gather your belongings passengers; we will be arriving at Red Academy within the hour."

Their ship was drawing closer and closer to the place where future adventures would await them. Excitement was in the air as the teens waited in anticipation for their arrival. Well, almost all of them anyway, one in particular was resting against the rails at the edge of the ship.

This individual was Ken, though the young caretaker seemed lost in thought as he stared at the blue gem he had found in his pocket a short moment ago. "This thing has such a familiar feel to it, but at the same time dangerous." He continued to turn the stone over in his hands until approached by a face he had hoped not to see again so soon.

"You, brown hair, battle me now," demanded the voice of Wyatt Blackwood, the trainer that Ken had met on his way here. In an instant the boy had already released his Chimchar and was preparing for battle. The Pokemon caretaker sweat dropped, "I told you, my name is Ken and I'm not a train – ah!" He didn't have a chance to finish his statement as a pokeball on his belt suddenly released the fossil pokemon.

Cranidos smiled gleefully as it stared down the chimp pokemon before it. Lowering its head and running its feet across the ground, it seemed the rock type was ready to charge at any moment. "Cranidos, we're not battling." The boy said flatly.

"They're battling, check it out!" There always had to be that one guy to instigate the schoolyard fight, right? Well it seemed this wasn't an exception as people began to flood the surrounding area. Ken slammed his palm into his face and looked across the way to where Wyatt was who seemed to be enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame. Just as it seemed the match was about to start however A large blue pokemon with four arms appeared in between the two.

With one pair of arms it lifted up both of the pokemon and with the other pair it grabbed their trainers. It carried them to a man reclining in a seat with a cold glass in one hand and a magazine in the other. His hair was blonde and short that blew in the gentle ocean breeze as his green eyes peered over the rim of his sunglasses and away from his magazine to observe the two boys and their pokemon. In terms of appearance he appeared to be in his thirties and wore a Hawaiian shirt with shorts and sandals. "Thank you Machamp, return." That said, he clicked the button on his pokeball and brought the muscled creature back into the sphere.

"Now, I'm trying to relaz in these last few moments I have before reaching the island. And it's pretty difficult with you starting battles on the ship. A rule you were informed of before even boarding." His finger was aimed in Ken's direction who's jaw had dropped.

"Wait, what? I don't even like battling…" The man raised his finger and held it to Ken's mouth for a short moment. "Don't talk back, now go get your stuff and save the battling for the classroom kids."

As the two returned their pokemon and began to walk away they exchanged various glares. _"Why must this always happen to me?"_ Ken sighed inside of his head. Wyatt seemed to have other thoughts on his mind, _"Man, Chimchar and I were just about to mop the floors with that guy. He thinks he's so smug!"_

"Oh, almost forgot." The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at the man again who seemed to be smiling this time. "You're both first year students aren't you?" The two of them nodded reluctantly as he continued to smile and looked back to his magazine without even muttering another word.

Looking to the boy in red Ken felt the urge to ask something of him. "Hey, um, Wyatt. Do you remember anything about Turnback Cave?" The young trainer looked to him and said nothing, lost in thought for a moment before finally responding. "Turnback what?"

"Um, nevermind, forget I brought it up."

"Good, because you should be thinking about other things! Like how I'm going to mop the floors with you once we're both in the Red Dorm." Ken's face went rigid as stone as he thought about the numerous times he had told this guy he wasn't into battling. "I'm going to be ni the Yellow Dorm. I've told you before I have no intentions of battling you or anyone else for that matter." That said, he began to head back to his room to pack his things.

Wyatt laughed to himself a bit and smiled. _"Don't worry about that, kid, I have everything taken care of."_

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder Ken was about to head other the door but stopped for a moment. Pressing the button on both pokeballs at his waist he released his pokemon, Buizel and Cranidos. The two looked at their trainer expectantly as he began to speak.

"Alright Buizel, you know the deal and what we're here for." The water pokemon nodded. "Cranidos, you're new to the group, and a bit of a mystery. Mind telling us a bit about yourself." The fossil pokemon let out a few responsive growls. "Not much of a talker, huh? Still, welcome to our group. I hope you enjoy your time with us as a pokemon caretaker."

At the sound of this Cranidos shook its head and responded with several more growls that Ken managed to catch on to. "You like battling? Guess that explains why you wanted to go against Wyatt's Chimchar so much. Sorry, but that's not on the agenda for us."

The rock type looked at floor for a moment. "How about this, I'll trade you to one of the Red students once we get there. They battle a lot." Oddly enough Cranidos shook its head and roared in response. "Wait, so you prefer battling, but you don't want to be traded away from me?" The rock pokemon nodded once more. "Haha, you're an odd one Cranidos. Anyway, we should be hitting land any moment now. I'll bring you guys back out for dinner tonight." Returning the two of them he stepped outside and back on to the deck where everyone was already heading towards the academy.

A paved trail led the enormous group of student to the enormous school building sitting right at the island's center. On either side of them the teens would see large expanse of forest and plant life with various pokemon thriving inside. "Amazing, there are even pokemon mixed with those of other regions." Ken announced, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

As the group continued moving ahead they finally entered the main foyer like room of the school where tables were setup for the students to fill in applications. Ken approached a table, watching Wyatt walk away as he did so. Once finished the woman smiled and placed his file in a folder behind her. "So, what do I do now?"

"Head to the Auditorium, orientation should be starting soon and you definitely wouldn't want to miss out on that. Once it's done head back to this table so I can issue you your dorm room, uniform, and other supplies."

Thanks you," he called back to her as ran towards the auditorium. That was his intention anyway, after running through several hallways he suddenly realized that he had no idea where it was. "Why me…." He mumbled to himself, looking away for an instant. This instant ended up being long enough for him to crash into someone unexpectedly.

Not being the bulkiest person around, Ken fell back and on his rear. "Ah, that hurt." He rubbed his sore rear and slowly looked up to who was standing before him. The guy had straight brown hair and was wearing an open blue sleeved top over a white shirt along with blue jeans. To put it in the simplest of terms, he seemed rather ticked off that a random kid had just run into him. "Um, I'm sorry?"

The teen in blue frowned while looking down to Ken who was gradually gathering himself and getting up from his fall. As the caretaker looked into his eyes he could feel a shiver go down his spine. "You should watch where you're going, that's what eyes are made for." The teen said in an ice cold tone while gathering the few things he had dropped. "Don't expect meaningless words like 'sorry' to resolve your careless mistakes."

Ken attempted to walk away from the odd guy but somehow ended up falling again with a heavy thud. His unfortunate fall was followed by the sounds of laughter as another boy entered the hallway and picked up a banana peel. "Can't believe that actually worked. Guess you really can't beat the classics!" He said in between his fits of laughter. This teen had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an open long sleeved shirt over a red shirt and white pants.

"Lemme help you up." The prankster said as he pulled Ken back to his feet. "Now then, time for our epic introduction for this poor, lost, and confused freshman! Join me my friend!" He shouted in the face of the first teen who responded simply with punching the excited guy in the back of the head. Ken sweat dropped. _"What did I just get myself into?"_

The boy in purple recovered and continued speaking but, now was striking some sort of odd pose. "I'm the wonderful master of the forest, Charlie Green! And this is my companion, the expert of the shadows and breaking down other's spirits (especially my own), Marty Shade!" The teen now identified as Marty punched his friend again. "ou idiot, why do you have to tell him my name?" Charlie shrugged and turned to Ken but, looking down the hall he could see the boy already sprinting away from the odd duo. "Seems you scared away another one with your odd antics, Charlie."

Ken stopped however when he saw Wyatt across the hall from him. "Oh so you're lost too?" He asked the trainer to be who simply frowned and stormed over to the brown haired teen.

"First you have to try to best me in battle, now you want to see who can be the lostest! See to it, kid, I won't back down."

Turnning away, Ken banged his head on the wall behind him a couple of times before having a response. "My name is Ken…K-E-N. I've never wanted to battle you. Not everything is a challenge. And lostest is not a word!" The pokemon caretaker was taking deep breaths to restrain any possible rage. Wyatt on the other hand had a finger in his ear and was looking the other way though.

"Uhuh, whatever you say, Kid." Just as it seemed that Ken was finally about to lose it a man with shaggy orange hair and wearing a janitor uniform entered the hall while holding a mop. He had headphones in his ears and seemed to be cleaning to the beat of the music but seemed to catch on to what they had been discussing.

"Yo, freshmen. The Auditorium is down the hall to your right. Just take a left and go strait until you hit the cafeteria. After that it's just another left." That said, the man turned away and continued jamming to the music. As they ran away he smiled without looking up from the floor and his mop.

As the two of them entered the Auditorium they found the place to be pretty packed. "Wow, the entire student body must be here. Hope there are some seats left." As they scanned the area Wyatt spotted a girl motioning for them to sit in the two empty seats around her. Having no better options they shrugged and took a seat. "Hi, my name is Lila." The girl introduced herself, she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was rather tan and for clothing she wore black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a red fingerless glove on her left hand.

Ken nodded and exchanged introductions for a moment as shortly afterward the lights dimmed and a voice came over the intercom. "Quiet down students as Principal Fisher begins orientation."

Sure enough a man in a blue suit soon stepped out onto the stage and pulled out a microphone. "Good morning students~" The jaws of both Ken and Wyatt dropped at the sight of the individual. It was the same guy that they had met on the ship with the Machamp. Ken did his trademark face palm which caused Lila to stare at him in a confused manner.

"Um, Ken, I think your forehead is bleeding."

He slumped back in his seat and sighed, "Maybe if I'm lucky it'll kill me before all the strange people at this school do."

_**-Not even the first day of school and Ken is bombarded by strange occurrences and even stranger people. What awaits him at Red Academy?-

* * *

**_

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter a few things will be explained, a few more new faces met, and other surprises. Of course Ken will be at the center of it all and face palming through every agonizing minute of it as usual.

Charlie Green and Marty Shade were submitted by Munchlax Jr, while Lila was submitted by MidnightheartXxX. If you're character wasn't seen in this chapter then don't fret, there are still many more to come!

See you next update guys~


	4. The First Day

**Edit: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, you wouldn't believe what I've been through with internet issues. As a make up for that however, I have a great weekend in store for you. Triple update! So each day this weekend (starting with tonight) I'll be uploading the new chapter I had pretyped for this story during my down time. I wanted to do more than three chapters, but at the same time I wanted to give my other stories equal attention as well, so some sacrifices had to be made. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy and will review each chapter :^D**

Alright, I'm done with exams and winter break is under way. Let's see how many updates I manage before it's over, shall we?

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**The First Day

* * *

**

"Maybe I was wrong about this place."

As the three exited the auditorium along with the rest of the student body Ken seemed to be more excited than usual. A grin managed to stretch across his face nearly ear to ear as he went on and on about something to Lila and Wyatt. "The breeder program at this place is so great. I can't wait to get my dorm and finally start classes."

The other two smiled and sweat dropped at his sudden change in personality. Lila looked to her side where a few other students were motioning for her to join them. They all seemed to be a bit older and were all wearing blue coats with a wave of water on the backs. "It was fun talking to you two, but I have to go."

Wyatt waved goodbye to her. "Guess we'll see you in the dorms or class or something?" She shook her head while passing through the crowd of people and across the hallway. "Hmm, why did she say no?"

Ken seemed to have an answer for this however. "If she's hanging out with them then I guess she's a coordinator." Wyatt's face went blank and he opened his mouth to say something, but Ken stopped him. "You only paid attention to when they talked about the trainer related things. Alright, there are three different types of students at this school. The Entei Reds, who are trainers and where red coats with flames on the back. Next are the Raikou Yellows who have lightning on the back of theirs and are the breeders and caretakers. Last is Suicune blue. They're coordinators and have the waves of water on their coat."

Once done with his explanation he looked to his new 'rival' once again who only stared at him blankly just like before. _"Urge to facepalm…rising…" _Deciding that this was going nowhere, Ken just continued moving towards the tables and got in line. From here he would be getting his schedule, dorm room, and class coat. Wyatt had disappeared, probably getting in another line due to the length of this one.

It may have taken him a while to finally get to the front, but once he got there Ken couldn't have been any happier. He looked to the woman behind the counter who smiled and handed him a sheet of paper with his schedule, a school map, an ID, a key, and finally…a red jacket!

His previous grin immediately sank as he looked at what was sitting in front of him: an Entei Red coat. Now that he thought about it, his ID was red with flames as well and even the key had a little fireball on it. The woman looked to his face and could tell something was wrong.

"I don't meant to cause any problems, but I think there's a mistake here. I signed up for the Yellow dorm, not this one." She nodded and turned to a computer screen and turned it his way. "This is you, correct?"

The screen had a picture of him as well as info on his current pokemon and under dorm was Entei Red. "What, this can't be. When I filled in the applications before Orientation I know for a fact I checked the box for Raikou Yellow."

The woman shook her head. "That's not what the database says. I'm sorry young man."

"Well, can't you just change the information and put me in Yellow. You don't understand, battling is nowhere close to what I want to do." She began to type at the keyboard for a while, but soon came to a stop. "Sorry, the database says that the Yellow dorm is currently full. Hm, that's odd, first time that's ever happened. Anyway, the best you can do is just go on in the Red dorms and hope you can switch next semester or even next school year."

The boy hung his head and accepted his fate. Grabbing his things he began to walk in the direction of the dorms. "Why is it always me…" He muttered.

The actual dorm room for each class was outside the main school building. In the northern area were the Suicune dorms with Raikou and Entei being to the northwest and northeast respectively. Upon unlocking the door to his own room Ken found it to b, how should he put it, "This room is crap-tastic."

It was a small room with a bunk bed off to the right, a small tv, and two doors. One door led to a closet and the other was the bathroom. There also was a ceiling fan that Ken figured would fall on him the moment he stepped under it. He wasn't sure if it was his bad luck or just the fact the thing was barely clinging on to the ceiling, but he wouldn't be taking any chances on that.

"Guess I'm the first on here. Wonder who my room mate is." He began to set his things on the bed and sat down to finally take a rest. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be the start of classes. A moment later he could hear the toilet flushing and someone calling from inside.

His body shaking uncontrollably, the pokemon caretaker clutched the pillow at his side. "That voice…there's no way. Please, please no…" The door knob slowly turned allowing the door to swing open and reveal a rather tall and lanky boy in wearing a red coat and smiling. Ken exhaled out of relief. "Oh, good, guess you must be room mate. Your voice just sounds a lot like someone else I know."

The guy rubbed the back of his head and walked to the door. "Sorry, just the toilet in my room next door is flooding for some reason. Your room mate let me use this one. In fact, her he is now." As he opened the door Ken's nightmares had somehow warped into a reality as Wyatt stepped through the door and put his things to the side.

"Guess we'll be room mates and rivals, Kid." The brown haired boy turned to the wall behind him and banged his head on it once. This seemed to be more than enough to make a small hole in the wall which was followed by a roach crawling out and climbing up to the ceiling.

After the hole had finally been patched up the two were sitting in the room and watching tv. Wyatt had claimed the top bunk of the bed and Ken just decided to let it slide in fear of causing some sort of permanent brain damage to himself. The same had pretty much happened when it came to choosing what to watch. Wyatt was enjoying a rerun of the Sinnoh League battles that had occurred earlier this year while Ken was reading a book on pokemon of other regions.

By this point a few hours had passed and it was around six. A knock came at the door as the students were getting their dinner deliveries from the cafeteria. A woman at the door pushing a cart along with a small group of pokemon including a Breloom, Poliwhirl, and Clefable delivered their food.

The two teens managed to eat their food without problem, it wasn't until pokemon were released that conflict started. Cranidos and Chimchar were going at it and Buizel seemed to be ignoring them to eat his own food until their battle sent the entirety of hi meal to the floor.

"Cranidos, calm down. Now's not the time for fighting!"

"That's right Chimchar, show that dino who's boss. Send him back to the…stone age! Get it? Cause Cranidos is a rock type and a dinosaur."

Ken hit Wyatt in the back of the head. "Don't egg on the fight! And that joke wasn't funny!" It took the two a while, but the pokemon were finally contained and things were back to normal.

As Ken dug into his food he had to ask Wyatt a question. "So, you were paying attention to the info on the red dorms during Orientation. Mind telling me how things work?" The black haired boy smiled mischievously.

"Pretty hypocritical how you get on me for not paying attention to the other dorm info when you did the same yourself." Ken formed and tried to make a comeback, but knew the boy was right. "Whatever, just tell me about it."

"Alright, like with the other dorms there are different years for the students. They're one through four and each year has a different requirement for graduation to the next year. Ours is to collect the eight badges on this island."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "They have approved gyms here for this island only?"

"Not really. It's just for the first years. This island is actually an archipelago, a series of different islands. Eight of those islands have different gym leaders for us to battle and if you have all eight at the end of year you pass and battle in the Finals Tournament. In that tournament you battle against even students from other years and get to know your rank in the Red Dorms. Of course, I'm going to be the number one!"

The pokemon caretaker nodded and took in all the information. "So what are the requirements for those who are in higher classes?"

"Pretty much the same except you take two trips into the region you're attempting to get badges from. One in the middle of this first semester and the next in the middle of next semester. You can also go there to get your badges during holiday breaks. Both trips are about a month long. Some people who want to get ahead though get their badges during the summer. That's why you'll often see people from any class here through out the year."

The next morning the two boys were sitting side by side in the first class of the day. This was their homeroom class and the teacher was a woman by the name of, Mrs. Elise. Ken figured she sounded like a sweet lady, but he couldn't have ended up being more wrong.

"You all are here because you're weak and need power. That's my job, I'm her to turn you children into mean lean battling machines! So let's start the day as I usually do. Everyone on the ground, I want to see fifty pushups!" Everyone was on the ground and began their exercises. Well, everyone but one student.

"I don't see why we should be working out. Trainers don't battle; shouldn't we be making our pokemon stronger?" A large boulder suddenly flew in the boy's direction and hit him in the head, sending him to the floor and in the pushup position. It was a Geodude.

"Wrong! And for that wrong answer you get to do your fifty pushups with one of my Geodude on your back. Sure, when it comes to competitions the pokemon are the ones who actually step out on the field and duke it out, but a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. If the trainer has a weak will then all he's doing is endangering his pokemon by sending out on the field."

Wyatt groaned as he continued his pushups. "I feel bad for whoever is married to that. She's a monster!"

At the end of class she had instructed everyone in the class to partner up with someone. Seeing as they didn't know anyone else in the class Ken and Wyatt had decided to stick together this once. After every group's names had been recorded she stepped back in front of the class and smiled. Now, don't get too close to the person next to you because this Friday you will be facing off against them in your evaluation battle four days from now, Friday. This is to help me as well as the other teachers for the first year Red students to evaluate your skills and plan curriculum for the year. The battles will be three vs three, so if you don't have that many pokemon you have a week to work on it and train." Just then the bell rang to dismiss class. "Good luck."

Wyatt and Ken looked at each other and the black haired boy suddenly jumped away. "That's why you choose me, huh? You knew this would happen and decided to face an opponent you knew. Nice try, Kid, but I won't let that happen! I'll catch two new pokemon that will completely blow you out of the water this week!"

Before the caretaker could say a word his rival was out of sight and heading towards the door. He sweat dropped and leaned against the wall. "We're even room mates now and he still can't call me by my name."

After homeroom Ken entered the cafeteria and hesitantly took a seat near two familiar faces: the odd duo of Charlie and Marty. Charlie smiled upon his arrival, "Haha, this guy. What bring you here?"

Marty looked up from his meal for a moment and replied sarcastically as usual, "I'd assume to eat." Charlie only laughed and waited for a response from the freshman.

"You guys seemed like you've been here before. So how exactly does someone go about catching new pokemon?" The two looked at each other and Marty started to speak, but immediately got cut off by Charlie.

"Well, there are different time frames you can go out depending on the day of the week. You can stay here on the main island, but can also sign up for boat trips to some of the other islands. There are different types of pokemon depending on where you go so choose wisely. If you're trying to prepare for the Evaluation battle and want to visit another island though I'd suggest you hurry. The list fills up pretty quick. I barely got a spot my freshman year."

"Well, thank you, see you around some time." He got up from his seat and left the table.

**-**_**Ken's first major battle is coming up soon. With only four days to prepare who will be his first new addition to the team?-

* * *

**_

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter I'll be introducing some new fan submitted characters as well as a bit of the main plot. Stick around~

I'd also like to ask you guys a question. Would you rather have me call the Isshu Region it's Japanese name or the newly revealed English name, Unova?


	5. Search for the Mystery Pokemon

**Edit: Alright, second part of my triple update weekend. There's still another one to go however :+D**

Things seem to be going well so far. Hope you guys enjoy and remember to review.

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**Search for the Mystery Pokemon

* * *

**

"You know, on second thought, this isn't so bad."

Ken reclined in his seat back in the dorm room while surfing through the available channels. Wyatt was giving him the cold shoulder for the rest of the week until they finished their battle. It had something to do with staying focused and not letting Ken get the upper hand or something along those lines.

"At first I thought it would be annoying, but this is sort of enjoyable to be honest." So far Wyatt had even taken it so far as to not allowing their pokemon to eat at the same times. "I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow though, so don't worry about me."

_Earlier That Day_

After finishing his talk with Marty and Charlie, Ken found the sign up sheets for the week but found them all to be full. The only days with boat trips still available would be the weekend, but his battle was Friday. "Ugh, if I don't manage to catch another pokemon by this Friday I'm going to fail." He leaned against the wall and pulled at his hair in frustration.

Moments later a Janitor came by, his shaggy orange hair was oddly familiar to the teen as his mind went back to what happened yesterday when he was looking for the auditorium. "Hey, you're that janitor from before, right? The one that led me to orientation."

The man seemed to be jamming to whatever music was playing in his headphones but looked to Ken long enough to show he had heard him. "Sorry, Kiddo. I ain't signin' no autographs."

A drop of sweat fell from the brown haired boy's head. _"Why would I want a janitor's autograph? Actually, more importantly, why does everyone keep calling me kid?" _He opened his mouth to speak but the janitor cut him off.

"Anyway, I couldn't help overhearing your little predicament. You might not be able to go to one of the other islands, but there are plenty of nice catches around here. Keep your eyes open and you'll find the way." With those words said he continued sweeping down through the cafeteria, knocking over a chair without noticing due to his headphones.

"What an odd guy, though I guess he's right." Ken pulled out his map of the school grounds and looked over the designated areas for training and catching pokemon. There were a lot of trees and a few open grassy areas on the main island and a large on the far east side.

It didn't seem he'd manage to capture something incredibly impressive, but that was fine with Ken. Seeing as lunch would be coming to an end soon though, he decided to make a quick stop in the bathroom. As he stood in one of the stall he could hear the sounds of a couple of guys entering and chatting about something.

"Man, everybody is so busy swarming to the surrounding islands for the evaluation battles. Good thing though."

"Haha, yeah. We'll be able to find that rare pokemon we saw last school year. From what I've heard nobody else has managed to capture it since then."

"And with Zorua at my side I'll wipe the floors with that stuck up Marty Shade."

"Dude, you need to let it go. Just because he humiliated you in the battle last year, you…"

"How about you just go back to stalking your girlfriend~"

"I told you, it's not like that."

"Whatever you say. Just keep you head in the game long enough for your own battle. I heard you have Charlie as your opponent. You guys tied last year, right?" Ken soon heard their foot steps leaving the bathroom and stepped out of his stall.

"Zorua? I think I've heard of that before." He pulled out his pokedex and looked it up, but got no answer. "Man, I need to get this thing updated or something. It has no information on Isshu pokemon. If I remember correctly though it has something to do with illusions."

Finally stepping out of the stall, he took a good look at the two that had just left. The taller boy wore his Entei Red coat over a black shirt along with blue jean pants and brown boots to match his brown hair. The other boy was much shorter and had green hair. His class jacket was zipped up though he wore black pants and white shoes.

_Present Time_

He looked over to Wyatt, who just watched tv and occasionally glanced in Ken's direction. "I'm still wondering if I should tell those two about the guys from the bathroom. But I figure they're preparing for the battle in their own way, right?"

Tossing the remote to his room mate, Ken prepared to go to bed, but decided to have a bit of fun before hand. "Whoever doesn't speak in the next ten seconds is a crappy pokemon trainer…good night Wyatt." He pulled the pillow close and rolled over in bed.

The black haired boy stared at him and suddenly began to shake. "I can't hold it in anymore! Curse you, Kid! You'll pay in our battle Friday!" The blood had rushed to his head and made his face a bright red that only continued to annoy him, but made the young caretaker smile with satisfaction.

After classes on the next day, Ken was out of school and in the fields. He had intentions of talking to this mysterious pokemon he heard about in the bathroom. Oddly enough though, it wasn't so he could capture it.

Although he was out there to catch pokemon it seemed the teen was enjoying watching the pokemon around him too much for that. "Woah, an Aipom, and a Shroomish. They've even got some Oddish and Buneary around here. This place is great!" He ran to the Aipom and attempted to shake hands with its tail as a sign of friendliness but instead got an Iron Tail attack to the face and fell to the floor.

Holding his bleeding nose he looked up to the now laughing pokemon and mimicked the laugh in a sarcastic manner. "That hurt! I ought to come up there and teach you a lesson!" Ken pointed and jumped around in an angry fashion. This caused the purple monkey like pokemon to copy him and do the same as well as making a few sounds.

"I got what I deserve you say?" The Aipom nodded and hung from a tree branch by the finger like extensions on its tail. The teen began to roll up the sleeves on his coat, but stopped at the sound of someone approaching from behind.

"That's an interesting skill." Ken immediately spun around and spotted who it was. Standing there was a girl around his age in appearance. She wore a Raikou Yellow coat above a white top and had blue pants. The girl's hair was short and black and at her side was a Mawile. "I wish I could talk to pokemon. Then I could hold conversations with Nova!"

Ken looked at her with a slightly confused look before realizing what she meant. "Oh, no. I don't really talk pokemon." He turned back to the mischievous Aipom, but it was long gone. It was too bad too, Ken was hoping to find out some more about the monkey.

"So if you don't talk to pokemon how did you know what that Aipom was saying to you?"

Ken thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first person to ask. Though honestly, I don't know what it is. I've been able to do this since I was little. It's not understanding the pokemon, more like feeling what they feel. Oh, yeah, I'm Ken by the way."

The breeder nodded and scratched the back of her head. "Where are my manners? My name is Natalla, and this is Nova." She directed his attention to the Mawile that smiled in response. Ken began to move a bit closer but backed away as the pokemon's other 'mouth' snapped at him. "Sorry, Nova doesn't take kindly to strangers getting close to her. She'll get used to you eventually though."

Ken sweat dropped and gathered himself back up. "Sorry about that. I get a little excited when I see new pokemon. I haven't really met many outside of Sinnoh. To be honest, I wanted to be a Raikou Yellow rather than a trainer in the Red dorms."

"If you want, I can show you some things we've learned in the Yellow classes these past couple of days. It's nothing much, but…"

"I don't mind! Anything would be great!" Ken jumped up excitedly which seemed to startle Natalla for a moment. She smiled and the two walked for a bit.

As the two of them continued to talk they came to an abrupt stop once approached by a man with spiky blond hair and wearing one of the white teacher uniforms as well as ID. The male appeared to be in his early twenties. He looked at Natalla for only a split second before staring intently at Ken. The glare he was getting from this man was sending shivers down the teen's spine.

"Are you a teacher? I've never seen you at school." The young breeder asked the man with a bit of skepticism in her voice. The blonde was confused for a moment and looked up to the sky for a short moment before looking back at them.

"Yeah, I am. Anyway, something has come up back at the school and I need you to come with me on the way back." Ken and Natalla looked at each other for a moment then back at him and hesitantly began to comply. Without warning however, Ken stopped in his tracks, a voice seemed to ring out in the forest saying:

"Don't trust him…he's lying to you."

Looking around in a frantic manner he saw no one in the area and strangest of all was the fact that the blonde and Natalla kept on going as if nothing had happened. The teacher was the first to turn around and notice him though. "Hey, what's wrong with you. Get moving back to the school."

"If you're a teacher then what's your name?" Ken asked while motioning for Natalla to move away from him. The blonde chuckled for a moment and began to answer, but stopped. He tried again, but this was only met by the same result.

Finally, he looked down to the ID around his neck and answered in pride. "That's right, I'm Mr Howard! Now hurry up and come along before I get angry." The brown haired teen shook his head and grabbed Natalla by the wrist.

"Let's go, he's not who he say he is." Before the breeder had a chance to answer she was being dragged away by her new friend. Nova had no choice other than to run after the two.

As they disappeared in the forest the blonde was ready to give chase but was stopped in his tracks as a large round pokemon appeared in his path. The pokemon's body was covered in what appeared to be ice and it had large horns extending from both sides of the top of its head.

"I can't let you do that." A voice said from the shadows and stepped out into the open. Upon seeing this individual the blonde's eyes widened for a moment as he pulled out a pokeball and prepared to throw it.

"Glalie, Blizzard." Before he could even release his own pokemon, the blonde was hit by a storm of snow, ice, and cold winds that froze him in place, mid throw. The mysterious individual returned his own pokemon and looked at the frozen 'teacher'.

Back with Ken and Natalla, the two had finally stopped running and were catching their breath. The black haired girl looked to Ken and asked, "What the heck was that? I know the guy was a little off his rocker, but why did you force me to start running?"

Once he had finally calmed down a bit Ken prepared to say something but stopped. His serious face suddenly shifted into a warmhearted smile. "Nothing really, I just wanted to stay here with the pokemon. Though I guess I don't really trust that weird guy anyway."

She looked at him with a puzzled face and shrugged it off. Looking to the distance the breeder could spot the top of the school building and began to walk away. Behind her was the Mawile. "Maybe we should head back to school anyway; dinner service should be starting soon."

Leaning against a tree, Ken looked to the ground for a moment yet continued smiling. "You go ahead without me, I'll be back in a bit." Once the girl was out of sight he slumped down against the trunk and sat on the ground. It wasn't until now did the teen notice that his hands were shaking.

"_I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this…"_

_**-A good day suddenly gone wrong. Who are all these mysterious people and just what is going on at this school?-

* * *

**_

I'd like to thank **AeroTundra** for his/her submission of Natalla.

Alright, another chapter done over my holiday break. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be seeing you next update~


	6. The Evaluation Battle, Part 1

**Edit: This is the end to the triple update weekend, I hope you guys enjoyed it and it makes up for my absence. Also, a note, don't fret if your characters still haven't appeared in the story. We still have lot more to cover and plenty of time for the introduction of new trainers. Just hang tight and you'll be rewarded. That said, let's get started. **

Another update. Hope you guys like.

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**The Evaluation Battle, Part 1

* * *

**

"He better not miss our battle!"

Wyatt muttered angrily as he looked to the bottom bunk where Ken usually slept. It was Friday morning, the day the entire school would be engaging in their evaluation battles. Although it was a good chance for the teachers to figure out how they should handle curriculum for the year students found a certain joy in it as well. It was a perfect chance to see where one stood amongst others in their class as well as learning more on their potential competition in the future.

The bed had been made nicely and Ken was nowhere to be found. His things and pokemon seemed to be gone as well. "That kid, he must have left early to train or something." Glaring at the clock for a short moment, Wyatt grabbed his things as well and set out to the school building.

Once inside he followed other students towards the school main battlegrounds and where the battles would be taking place. The evaluation battles would be split into four different battle testing grounds; two for the Red students and two for the Blue students. This fact that seemed to catch Wyatt off guard as he entered the second Red battleground where his own fight would be taking place.

Upon entrance he approached a boy with a large silver afro and also wearing an Entei Red coat along with black trousers and shoes. "Hey, Jason, have you seen my room mate?" The boy he had spoken to quietly shook his head and continued looking over to where a battle was currently taking place.

Wyatt frowned and cross his arms. "You know, I'm already annoyed that he's missing at a time like this, your quietness isn't really helping." The afro head didn't responde for a moment before saying, "Sorry, I don't really have much to talk about. Your buddy being missing is kind of odd though. Are you sure nothing happened to him?"

Wyatt thought about it for a moment but nothing came to mind, so he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine though. Anyway, what's up with all these Yellow students in the stands? Shouldn't they have some sort of test too?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah, the Yellow students have an evaluation test too but theirs doesn't involve battling, so they took it yesterday. Today's pretty much a free day for them to watch the rest of the school."

The black haired trainer laughed a bit. "How lame, a class without battling at all. I cant believe Kid actually considered being in a dorm like that. Good thing I edited his form after he turned it in."

Jason turned around, his eyes widened for only a moment as he looked at Wyatt. "Well, Yellow students do learn some battling related things, but for the most part they learn information on pokemon and how to take care of them. But you're the reason your dorm buddy is in a different class than he signed up for?"

"I'm only doing what's best for him. Besides, can't really be rivals if he doesn't battle. Don't tell him though. Something tells me he'd be pretty mad if he knew."

Jason looked back to the battle ground for a moment and began to leave the stands. "Seems like my name is up." Wyatt began to smile a bit.

"So I should be coming up any moment now right?" The afro head shrugged his shoulders, mimicking what the freshman had done earlier. "Sorry, I don't know. These things usually take all day though." Wyatt seemed to instantly deflate at hearing this but looked out to the arena in anticipation of Jason's fight.

The referee looked to both students. Jason's opponent was a girl with short black hair and of course in Red jacket along with jeans and running shoes. "Battle between second year student, Taylor from Goldenrod City and second year student Jason Jenson of Oreburgh will now begin!"

Jason was the first to release his pokemon. "Tyrant, prepare for battle." On the field appeared a small dark green reptilian like pokemon with a large horn on the top of its head. This pokemon was soon recognized by Wyatt's pokedex as Larvitar. "Come on out, Lickitung!"

"Tyrant, Stealth Rock!" The Rock Skin Pokemon didn't waste a moment as its eyes began to glow. Moments later large stones began to float out of the ground and surround the ring. The moment the rock type finished however, Likcitung was standing right before it, the pink pokemon's tongue glowing brightly. "Brick Break!" Taylor commanded.

Larvitar was just barely able to dodge the devastating blow launched by its opponents tongue before following up with an attack of its own. "Tyrant, while its body is open, Iron Head." The pokemon's rocky exterior seemed to turn into steel as it collided with Lickitung's side with it horn and sent the normal type skidding back along the dirt.

"Lickitung and I are just getting started. Water Pulse!" Jason gritted his teeth as the Lickitung fired an orb of water at Larvitar. "Counter it with Ancient Power!" The rock/ground type's eyes began to glow again as more stone were lifted from the field, these however circled around the small pokemon before firing at Lickitung.

Upon impact with the water pulse attack several stone had shattered, but after repeated blows the water type attack finally lost power and burst to the floor in a puddle. There was little time to celebrate however. "Lickitung, wrap!"

The normal types tongue extended from its mouth and managed to coil around Larvitar, completely restricting its movements. "Now, Brick Break!" The Lickitung nodded in response before swinging its glowing tongue overhead and slamming the rock type into the ground. Larvitar seemed to be barely holding on to consciousness.

Jason didn't seem to be giving in. "Tyrant, Bite!" The pokemon opened its jaws and bit into Lickitung's tongue. "Lickitung, just hang in there, this will finish it! Water Pulse!" Despite the pain going through the pokemon's tongue it managed to fire off another sphere of water, this one rolling down the length of its tongue and slamming into Larvitar with full force.

"Larvitar is unable to battle! Lickitung is the winner!" The ref raises his flag as Jason returned his pokemon. "You did great out there Tyrant. Now, Sand Shark, put this pokemon in its place!" He threw out another pokeball and released a dark blue creature with several fins and spikes along its body. Wyatt didn't need to scan this one on his pokedex. "Woah, that's a Gabite. So cool!"

Once the battle began Jason was quick to go on the offensive. "Sand Shark, Metal Claw!" The dragon type's claws began to glow and appear to turn into some sort of steel as it rushed towards Lickitung.

"Water Pulse, go!" Lickitung fired off another sphere of water, but Gabite easily managed to avoid this mid charge and slashed at the normal type's side; the same spot where Larvitar had struck earlier. Lickitung fell to a knee due to the pain.

Back in the stands Wyatt's eyes had widened at the sight of this. "That Gabite is pretty strong, and fast as well. It must be one of his more trained pokemon."

"Sand Shark, finish this with Body Slam." The Lickitung opened its mouth and attempted a wrap attack but was cut short as Gabite's body crashed down on it hard. The pink pokemon was crushed to the ground and lied there, unconscious.

"Lickitung is unable to battle! Gabite is the winner!" Taylor pouted and pulled out another pokeball while returning her first. "I'll show you! Your pokemon might be powerful, but it has a huge weakness to ice types! Go, Delibird!" Her next pokemon was a small bird with a red body and white feathers.

Taylor smiled triumphantly, but that soon faded as the stones surrounding the field all flew at flying/ice type and slammed into its tiny body with force. It was now Jason's turn to point his opponent's flaw. "You forgot about Tyrant's stealth rocks he set up at the start of the battle. Your little bird just took about four times the damage it normally would from Stealth Rock. Which means this should be more than enough to end it. Take Down!"

Before the wounded bird had a chance to react it was rammed by Gabite and sent flying across the arena. By the time it touched the ground it was already knocked out. "Delibird is unable to battle! Gabite is the winner!"

Taylor seemed to be fuming at this point as she released her final pokemon. "Lunatone, let's turn it around!" This pokemon seemed to be a levitating rock in the shape of a crescent moon and had large red eyes on both sides of it. Upon entrance it was attacked by the floating rocks as well, but fortunately not as badly as Delibird. "Lunatone, Gyro Ball!"

The moon like pokemon began to spin and glow while flying at Gabite on the opposite side of the field. "Sand Shark, meet him head on with Metal Claw!" The dragon type rushed in with glowing claws and collided with Lunatone. As they clashed there seemed to be a power struggle for a short moment before both pokemon were pushed away and across the ring.

"Future Sight." Lunatone's eyes glowed for a short moment. "Confusion!" Lunatone now fired a pulse of psychic energy that managed to hit the dragon type directly in the chest and send it skidding back a bit.

"Sand Shark, let's end this before that future sight attack show up. Metal Claw again!"

"Confusion!" As the dragon type approached again it was hit by another psychic blast, but seemed to ignore the pain long enough to land a power blow to Lunatone and send it to the ground. "Now, one last Metal Claw!"

The dragon type lifted its claws once more and struck the rock pokemon, but at the same moment a blast of energy appeared from the sky and struck Gabite in the back, causing it to hit the floor as well.

The referee approached and lifted both flags up. "Both pokemon are unable to battle. However, Jason Jenson still has one usable pokemon, thus, he is the winner of this evaluation battle!" The afro headed boy returned his Gabite and thanked the referee as well as shaking hands with Taylor.

Once back in the stands he was greeted by the over excited screams of Wyatt. "Woah, that was great! Your Gabite is really strong and even managed to beat that girl's entire team by itself."

Jason scratched his head a bit out of embarrassment. "Well, it was a team effort. If not for Tyrant's Stealth Rocks and weakening that Lickitung in the first fight then things would have ended up much different."

Just then a boy in dirty clothing and messy brown hair stepped into the stands. Wyatt turned around and saw him before Jason and broke into a smile. "Well if it isn't Kid. What's up with those dirty clothes and where the heck have you been? You missed Jason's awesome battle!"

Ken smiled. It seemed this was one of the few times he'd let being called Kid just slide. He instead pulled out a pokeball and presented it to the two. "I managed to catch my secret weapon for our battle."

**_-The Evaluation Battles have started, and although he has arrived late, Ken seems to have an ace up his sleeve. What could it be?-_**

* * *

Alright guys, that's another chapter done. Hope you liked and you'll read and review.

I'd also like to thank **Draco Oblivion** for his submission of Jason Jenson, the big star of this chapter pretty much.

See you next chapter~


	7. The Evaluation Battle, Part 2

Alright people, let's keep this thing moving!

* * *

**Pokemon: The Distorted Trinity**

**Season 1: Re-Education **

**The Evaluation Battle, Part 2

* * *

**

"Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!"

Ken shouted to his rival while holding up the pokeball in the air. Luckily, he had a few inches of height above Wyatt so he was able to keep the sphere out of his reach. The black haired boy however wasn't one to give up and continued to struggle for it.

"I would if you just told me what was inside. I have to be sure you're not bluffing about this secret weapon pokemon you mentioned!" Jason simply stood in the background with his arms folded and look on his face that gave away the fact he was conflicted in between helping or staying out of it.

The brown haired trainer now returned the pokeball to his belt and took a seat. "Just calm down, you'll get to see it once we have our battle. For now let's enjoy the rest of the battles." Wyatt folded his arms and pouted while taking a seat as well.

"Fine, but that secret weapon better be worth the wait, Kid!"

"I can't wait to see what you've got either." An all too familiar voice chimed in while jogging over in their direction. It was the curly haired goof of the Entei Red dorms, Charlie, oddly enough he seemed to be in a rush right now.

"Oh, hey Charlie? Where's Marty, you two are usually hanging out together."Ken raised his eyebrow in curiosity, not only for his question but as to why the usually laid back guy was in such a rush.

"Actually, he's over there in the other ring getting ready for his battle. I'd love to stay and talk, but that potty break is about to make me late for my own!" With those words he was off and stepping into the main floor.

A smile spread across Jason's lips for only an instant. "This should be pretty good. Last year these two put up a pretty fun battle and even tied."

Ken and Wyatt looked to each other then at the boy standing on the other side of the ring from Charlie. The guy had long brown hair and wore a clack shirt under his class jacket as well as denim jeans and brown boots that matched his hair. Ken recognized him quickly as one of the two he had seen in the bathroom that mentioned Zorua. "So, what's his name?" Both teens spoke in unison.

"The battle between third year student, Charlie Green from Floaroma Town and second year student Justin Little of Mahogany Town will now begin!" The referee announced, answering their question promptly.

The boy known as Justin pulled out a pokeball and released his first pokemon, an Ampharos. "Don't expect this battle to end like our last one, my little brothers and I have been improving. Besides…" his face began to turn red now, "There's someone I have to be sure see me win." He said the last part rather softly.

Charlie threw out his own pokeball and released a Bellsprout. He chuckled lightly. "What was that last part, I couldn't quite catch that?" He was obviously toying with the teen.

"N-nothing! He responded nervously. "Ampharos, get in there, Iron Tail!" The golden colored pokemon lunged forward and swung its glowing tail downwards at the grass type which slyly moved to the side in order to avoid.

"Bellsprout, Double Team followed by Energy Ball!" Soon the small pokemon had divided into many that surrounded the electric type in a ring before firing from all directions. Ampharos lunged to the side to avoid but ended up dodging nothing but a fake and was struck directly from the side.

"That's alright Ampharos. Get him with a Fire Punch attack!" The pokemon was quickly on its feet again and rushed forward with its fist engulfed in a raging flame. "Bellsprout, Double Team again."

"Agility!" The tiny grass type attempted the move as commanded, but Ampharos suddenly disappeared in an amazing burst of speed and struck it with the fire type attack and sending the Bellsprout to the other side of the ring.

It barely managed to get back on its feet. Even though the Bellsprout was standing however, it was obvious it wouldn't be taking another fire attack without going down. "Ampharos go at it again with another Agility and Fire Punch!"

A coy smile crossed Charlie's lips. "Grass Knot…" The electric type dashed off at blinding speeds again, but before reaching its target it fell straight to the ground. Charlie seized this opportunity and went on the offensive once more, nailing the electric type with another Energy Ball. "That's knot how you win a battle, Justin. Get it? Knot and not! Haha."

Jason, Ken, and Wyatt all sweat dropped from their seats at the horrible joke. It wasn't until now did Wyatt decide to change the subject, probably so engrossed in the battle until he heard one bad joke too many. "Hey, why are there so few people watching this battle?"

Jason pointed over to a spot where another battle was about to begin and where most of the students in the stands seemed to be crowded around. Standing on one side was Marty Shade, Charlie's good friend while opposing him in battle was a rather familiar face. "It's that girl!" Ken and Wyatt shouted in such an over the top fashion that Jason fell out of his seat.

Memories of the battle with Team Rocket back in Turnback Cave flashed through their minds for a moment. It was the same girl that owned the Crawdaunt and had been with them up until they had found themselves on the ship. Her dark purple hair seemed especially menacing at this particular time and complimented the scowl on her face rather nicely.

"This is a battle everyone has been waiting for. It's that third year guy, Marty Shade versus the scariest chick in the school, Katherine Evans." The group overheard the conversation of a couple of students sitting nearby them.

"Yeah, but even with her scary personality they say she's a battling genius, she's only a second year, but even some of the fourth years are afraid to tangle with her. She didn't lose a single battle her freshman year here."

"Yeah, the Marty guy likes to use dark and psychic types while she sticks with dark and ghost types. This should be a real show." Ken and Wyatt looked to each other, both of them looking pretty pale in the face. Jason noticed easily. "What's wrong with you guys?"

They said nothing but on the inside thought _"We were saved in that cave by a scary monster like her? Hopefully she doesn't remember us." _

"The battle between second year student, Marty Shade from Saffron City and second year student Katherine Evans of Celestic Town will now begin!"

The opposing trainers glared each other down fearlessly, waiting on the other to make a move. Katherine sighed and released her first pokemon. "Guess this weakling relies on others to move for him." The pokeball released a large canine like pokemon with a mixture of gray and black fur, Mightyena. The dark type growled threateningly in Marty's direction and upon closer inspection one would notice a large scar going across its right eye. "Mightyena, no mercy."

Marty took mental note of her choice before deciding on his own pokemon. "We'll see who the weakling is." He muttered under his breath before releasing the psychic and fighting type, Gallade.

From the stands Ken began to feel shivers run up and down his spine. "Hey, what's wrong with you, Kid?" Wyatt noticed his rival's distress, but didn't bother taking his eyes off the actual battle. "I don't know, I think I'm just getting bad vibes from that Mightyena. It has so much…malice…I just hope Marty is okay after this."

"Gallade, Brick Break!" The Psychic pokemon rushed forward ad did a downwards chop at Mightyena which quickly dodged to the right. Gallade trie another swing, but this one was avoided as well. It seemed like no matter how many swings were made none of them even came close to landing.

"Woah, that thing is awesome fast!" Wyatt yelled from the stands. Jason seemed to understand what was going on however and after looking a bit longer Ken understood as well. "That Mightyena entered the battle already poisoned, but what's up with its speed?"

Gallade attempted yet another Brick Break, but Mightyena jumped forward and ducked into the pokemon's blind spot. "Take Down!" The dark pokemon slammed head on with it's opponent's chest and sent Gallade skidding to the other side of the arena. It seemed that Marty had caught on as well by this point.

"That Mightyena, you purposely poisoned you pokemon before the battle to have access to its Quick Feet ability." He assessed in a calm manner. Katherine said nothing. "What the hell is your problem, treating you pokemon like that just to-" Before he even had a chance to finish he was cut off by Mightyena's barking and snarling.

"My Mightyena seems to disagree, so shutup, stop whining, and continue the battle." Ken and Wyatt sunk back into their seats again; she was definitely the scariest trainer either of them had met. "Fine, Gallade, we'll fight speed with power. Swords Dance!" Gallade's arms began to glow a deep purple as its arms extended in length as well.

"Mightyena, strike it down before it even has the chance to counter. Crunch!" The dark pokemon went into a full speed dash with its increased swiftness. Gallade simply stood its ground and at the last moment Marty commanded, "Now, upwards Leafe Blade!" Mightyena was struck right in the chin and sent soaring above the ring. "Before it can recover, let's end it with Close Combat!" The fighting pokemon obeyed and leaped into the air after Mightyena. "All the speed in the world won't help your pokemon if it can't run."

Katherine didn't seem distressed in the least, instead she actually smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought." Even though it was a compliment Marty didn't feel too sure of the situation. "Mightyena, Swagger!" The canine pokemon regained its bearings and glared into Gallade's eyes with its own glowing red eyes. In a moment the psychic type began to grow enraged as its eyes became a dark glowing red too. Due to its sudden confusion the fighting type attack missed and left Gallade wide open.

"No mercy, Crunch." In its confused frenzy there was nothing Gallade could do to avoid Mightyena's jaws clamping down on its leg and sending pain coursing through its body. The attack wasn't done here however. The dark type pokemon gave a mighty tug at the pokemon's body with its teeth still clinched on Gallade and sent it flying back down to the ground. Upon collision there was a large cloud of dust, but once cleared it revealed the victorious Mightyena standing atop Gallade. "Nicely done, Mightyena, show the garbage where it belongs…beneath us."

Marty clenched his fist, but calmed himself and returned his pokemon. "It's fine Gallade, you did great out there. Houndoom, take over!" Katherine simply shook her head and returned the pokemon. "I want to get this done with quickly, Crawdaunt, give him your worst!" A familiar lobster like pokemon had now appeared on the field. "Surf!"

"Sucker Punch!" The fire type pokemon quickly charged forward and before the wave could even fully form it collided into Crawdaunt's shell. Although the move didn't do much damage, it was successful in stopping the surf attack. "Stay in close, we have to be sure to avoid Surf at all costs."

"Crabhammer." The lobster like pokemon lifted up a single claw and slammed it down into Houndoom's back causing the pokemon to let out a yelp of pure pain. "Thunder Fang, now!" The dark pokemon pushed through the pain and bit down on Crawdaunt's other claw, sending electricity coursing through its body.

"Crawdaunt, brush it off and grab it with a vicegrip. The water type was still in obvious pain, but obeyed without question at this request. Seizing the moment, it grabbed Houndoom by one of its horns and lifted it into the air. "Normally, this move is pretty inaccurate, but with you pokemon sitting still like that it's way too easy. Guillotine!"

Marty's eye's shot open. "Get out of there! Flamethrower!" Houndoom released a stream of fire the soon engulfed the lobster pokemon in a rather ineffective blaze. Crawdaunts second claw now came up and clamped down on the pokemon's side, crushing the pokemon before slamming it into the ground. Upon impact there was the sound of a deafening snap as well as another holler from Houndoom. Marty wasted no time in running on the field and sitting at his pokemon's side.

Wyatt was dead silent and looked to Ken at his side only to realize he wasn't there. Without warning, the brown haired teen had rushed out of the stands was coming up fast on the field. Marty was down on his knees, tending to his pokemon. "It'll be alright boy, I just need to get you to the pokemon center." He spoke nervously. During all this Katherine simply stood with her arms folded, not worried in the slightest.

"This is bad; its rib cage was broken by that Guillotine attack." Ken had already asses from his short time on the scene. "That battle was way too much for it. You have to get to a Pokemon Center ASAP." Looking the dark type pokemon in its pained eyes just before it was returned to its pokeball, Ken could almost feel what it did.

The referee looked to Marty. "Please be aware that if you leave you will be forfeiting the battle. I'm sorry, but I have to uphold the rules."

"I don't care, I need to go!" And with that Marty took off towards the main building of the school where the Pokemon Center was located. Katherine shrugged and returned her triumphant Crawdaunt to its ball. "That piece of crap was a hundred years too young to even think of battling me. They'll let anybody into this school, won't they?" She laughed a bit and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Everyone in the vicinity had to stop and look at the boy who had dared to command her to do such a thing. It was Ken his face fuming with rage. Katherine seemed interested in this and smiled. "I know I'm too weak to do anything about it now, but I won't let you get away with harming pokemon like that and just laughing it off. That was the most brutal battle I've ever seen and you enjoyed it."

She turned around and began to walk again. "Trash like you isn't worth my precious time. I'll raise my pokemon and battle however I feel. Don't like it? Not my problem. But, you better hope you never become my problem. I have a certain way of dealing with them."

As she walked away Ken did notice one thing. A platinum like gem was chained to the belt loop of her pants. He wasn't quite sure why at that moment, but it seemed awfully familiar.

"_I'll become stronger. Strong enough to put her in her place!"_

"**Ken Silas and Wyatt Blackwood please report to ring #2 in order to begin your evaluation battle."**

As the speakers broadcasted the start of their own battle Ken and Wyatt looked at each other for a moment. Neither of them could be more excited.

_**-After a frightful encounter Ken now has a new resolve, but just around the corner is his long awaited battle with Rival Wyatt!-

* * *

**_

Alright people, thanks for tuning in and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be here soon. Hopefully I'll be able to get some progress done with Spring Break being next week. Later~


End file.
